


I'll Take You

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: It’s his fault. He’s a bit too slow, can’t move in time, and he can see the blaster fire and he knows he won’t make it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For eriah211's fandom stocking.

It’s his fault. He’s a bit too slow, can’t move in time, and he can see the blaster fire and he knows he won’t make it.

It’s strange how a split-second of fear can feel so never-ending, how the moment can feel like it’s stretching, the inevitable awareness that he’s going to -

And then it’s worse because Finn is lunging in front of him and the blast hits him instead. He falls like dead weight, grunting, his body crumpling.

“Finn!” There is a feeling twisting in his gut, like anguish, like pain, and Poe fires. 

The trooper falls and Poe hits him again, because he can, because he’s damn well going to make sure he never gets up again.

Because _Finn._

Poe drops to his knees at Finn’s side and he’s not moving, he’s so still, and he can’t, he _can’t_ -

He’s breathing. Poe feels the fluttering of Finn’s pulse beneath his fingers and the shallow puff of his breath against his cheek when he leans in. “Thank the Force,” he says, and he pulls Finn into his lap. There is a smoking hole in his chest but he’s breathing.

“Medic!” Poe shouts into his comlink. “I need a medic!” 

-

Poe waits until Finn is out of the bacta tank, awake and resting in the infirmary, before he says, “Don’t ever do that again.” He’s holding Finn’s hand, pressing his knuckles to his lips.

“So next time I should just let you get shot? Sorry, not gonna happen.”

“You could have died!”

“So could you!” Finn is glaring at him.

Poe squeezes Finn’s hand tighter. “I couldn’t have lived with myself if you’d…”

Finn’s glare softens. “And you think I could’ve lived with myself if you’d been killed and there was something I could’ve done about it? I’m not going to apologize for what I did. I’d do it again.”

“Finn--”

“But I will apologize for worrying you.” Finn tugs their joined hands and Poe eases up on his grip a little, letting Finn rest their hands back on the bed as he rubs his thumb over the back of Poe’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

Poe looks at his hand in Finn’s because he can’t make himself look at Finn’s face. “Sorry I messed up.”

“What?”

“Guess I should stick to piloting,” Poe tries, the joke weak.

“Poe,” Finn says, demanding, refusing to be ignored, and Poe makes himself meet Finn’s eyes. “There is no one I’d rather have at my back, in a ship or otherwise.”

“Really? You’d rather have me and a blaster when you could have Rey?”

“Well,” Finn says, and he’s smiling. “Rey’s a Jedi. I think that’s an unfair comparison.”

Poe smiles back and he’s surprised when it’s actually genuine. “There, see, this honesty thing, that’s good.”

“You know what else is good? Trust.”

Poe waits to see where Finn is going with this.

Finn pushes himself more into a seated position, leaning his weight on his bent elbows. His hand slips from Poe’s. “I trust you, Poe, always. I trust you with me, with my life. That’s the only thing that matters. Maybe you’re best behind the controls of a ship but I’d still rather have you at my back than the best shot in the galaxy because I know you’ll always be there for me, no matter what. I know you’ll always fight for me. I know you’ll always try, do everything in your power. So yeah, I’ll take you. Got it?”

It takes Poe a minute to feel like he can speak without doing something embarrassing like profess his love in the middle of the infirmary. He swallows and just manages to keep his voice steady. He’s cool. This is cool. He isn’t fully prepared to die for Finn at this exact moment. “Got it.”

“Come here,” Finn says.

Poe slides out of his chair and leans in, lets Finn cup the back of his head while they kiss. Finn smells sort of sterile, like the infirmary, but he feels steady and real, and his fingers are curled in Poe’s hair, and his lips slide over Poe’s so familiarly. Poe presses his palm to Finn’s cheek, to his jaw; he grips Finn’s shoulders and doesn’t really ever want to let go.

But he has to, after a while, and he rests his forehead against Finn’s while they breathe together.

“D’you think Doctor Kalonia will mind if I…” And Poe just climbs up onto the bed, stretching out lengthwise beside Finn, laying his arm over Finn’s waist.

“Poe,” Finn grumbles, like he thinks Poe is being ridiculous, but he shifts, letting Poe spoon behind him.

One of the med droids comes over. If it were organic, it would have one hell of a disapproving glare going on right now, Poe knows. 

“This is highly impractical and ill advised, Commander Dameron,” the droid says. 

“Aw, just let me cuddle with my boyfriend,” Poe says. “He was just shot. It was very traumatic for me.”

“Do you need to speak with a counselor?”

Finn snorts.

“You want to subject another counselor to me?” Poe asks. 

He talks. A lot. They’re always surprised by how much when they really shouldn’t be.

The droid says, “It is Resistance policy that if anyone suffers psychological trauma they should--”

“Kriffing hell, all I need is a cuddle and a fuck and I’ll be fine,” Poe says, while Finn presses his face into the pillow, shoulders shaking in laughter. “You be quiet,” Poe tells him, but there’s a smile tugging at his lips.

“I will inform Doctor Kalonia,” the droid says as it walks away.

“Wait, what? Are you gonna tell her I said I needed a fuck? I’m not gonna do that here!”

Finn is wheezing into the pillow, laughing so hard he’s gone nearly breathless. “Stars,” he manages. “I can’t believe you. Why are you like this? Why do I love you?”

“Because you have great taste and I have a great ass.” Poe kisses Finn’s neck.

Finn shifts again so they’re facing each other, his head turned on the pillow as they watch each other. He strokes his hand down Poe’s spine. “The ass makes up for a lot,” he says.

“There, see?” Poe moves closer so he can fit himself to Finn, tucking his head beneath Finn’s chin and curling into his warmth. “And when you get outta here you can… take advantage of it.”

Laughing, Finn says, “What an amazing offer.” His hands move lower until he’s squeezing a palmful of Poe’s ass. “See, this is why I have to look out for you. If I don’t, no great ass for me.”

Poe closes his eyes and holds Finn tightly, to remind himself that he’s there. He’s okay. It all turned out okay. “I guess that’s all right, then.”

**_End_ **


End file.
